


Graduation Day

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be fine without me. Take care of the team. Promise me you'll take Kaijou to nationals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> So, it's March and graduation feel is just too much for me I decided to make a short story with graduation theme.  
> My first KiKasa apparently.

When Kise saw the sakura petals were falling down that day on his feet, he couldn’t help but crying.

“What are you crying for, idiot?”

Kise looked up and saw his _senpai_ , Kasamatsu, was glaring at him.

“I’m sorry,” Kise said between his sobs.

“What for?”

“I failed you at Inter-High,” he answered, “I failed you too at Winter Cup.”

Kasamatsu scoffed, he reached up and Kise thought he would get the usual slap, but instead, Kasamatsu pat Kise’s head, made the blonde slouched down a little bit because of their height difference. “That’s what you got for screwing with your fangirls instead of practicing.”

Kise cried louder, leaned in on Kasamatsu’s touch. “I want to play more basketball with you, _senpai_ ,” Kise hiccuped, “Please don’t graduate just yet.”

Kasamatsu laughed at that, and startled Kise by pulling him in a tight hug.

“ _Senpai_?”

Kasamatsu’s gesture was very surprising it even made Kise stopped crying out loud.

“Stupid,” Kasamatsu said. His voice was little bit muffled on Kise’s shoulder. “After all this year, why you decided to be cute for the first time in my graduation day. You sure are an ungrateful _kouhai_.”

Kise could only blink at that in disbelief. Did Kasamatsu just say that he was cute?

Kise felt Kasamatsu pat his back softly. “You’ll be fine without me. Okay? Listen to your _senpai_ but don’t listen to Hayakawa too much. Take care of the team. I know you’ll be fine.”

Kasamatsu pushed Kise away, but the blond still clung into Kasamatsu’s arms. “Here,” Kasamatsu said again, shoved something small into Kise’s palm. Kise inspected it and realised that it was—

“Take my uniform’s button, Kise. As a promise that you will definitely take Kaijou to nationals.”

Kasamatsu was staring at him in a firm gaze. Kise clenched his fist, secured the tiny button with Kaijou’s symbol on it in his palm. He nodded.

“I will, _senpai_.”

Kasamatsu smiled, softly and warmly, and it gave Kise so much feels he started to sob again.

“Idiot, you’re making a scene here! Everyone will think that I bully you!”

But instead of making Kise stopped crying, those words just made the blonde cried even louder. Because it made Kise realised that Kasamatsu would no longer there to slap him or literally kick his ass whenever he slacked around.

Kasamatsu tried to hushed him down, but it didn’t work. The older boy sighed and pulled Kise down, landed a kiss on his forehead.

“There,” he said. “Stop crying okay? I’m just going to college, not dying.”

Kise blinked again. Kasamatsu was definitely so out of character today, not that Kise mind. The _senpai_ even rubbed his thumbs softly on Kise’s cheek, wiped away the tears. “Get your shit together, Kise. You have to look dazzling as usual for the pictures. I don’t wanna bring a picture of your ugly crying face to college.”

“ _Senpai_ ,” Kise said, holding Kasamatsu’s hand still on his face to stop his movement. “You just implied that I’m cute.”

Kasamatasu raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“You also hugged me and kissed my forehead.”

Kasamatsu frowned, and nodded again.

“And you also stated that you’re going to bring my picture to college with you.”

Kasamatsu didn’t respond to that at first, but then he sighed. “You do realise that I just gave my uniform’s button to you, right?”

Kise blinked, and when Kasamatsu’s words sank in his mind, his mouth formed a mute ‘oh’. Before Kasamatsu could scolded him again, Kise took the initiative this time and hugged Kasamatsu tightly.

“I’m going to miss you,” Kise whispered, apparently started crying again.

Kise didn’t hear Kasamatsu’s reply for a while, but when Kasamatsu spoke, Kise could hear that his voice trembling slightly.

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

And if Kise felt his shoulder was starting to get a little wet, he didn’t point it out. He just hugged Kasamatsu tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in Japan, there's this tradition for a girl to ask the second button of gakuran of the boy she likes on graduation day. If the boy gave it, it means that the boy likes her back. Second button is given because it's the closest to the heart. 
> 
> Kaijou's uniform isn't gakuran, but I kept the tradition still.


End file.
